Just Ours
by aldean10
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married and have a 9 month old daughter...but no one knows. They are living their life until something happens that unravels their secrets and puts their family in harms way.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite Just Ours and hopefully finish writing it. I am deeply sorry that i have not updated in so long, my only explanation is that life got in the way. So, please read and review. :)**

This was their life and no one else's. No one knew that they were married, no one knew they had an adorable 9 month old daughter who loved both her parents dearly. To the team they were just Tony, the playboy cop, and Ziva, the mossad assassin, but when alone in the sactuary of their home they were husband and wife with a very beautiful daughter. They fought but they always made up and never went to bed mad. To any outsider they were the perfect family. Anyone could see the amount of love they had for their daughter and each other. They lived in a house, purchased once they had gotten married. Hiding the pregnancy had been hard but they had somehow managed it. Everyday they woke up, took their daughter to daycare, and went to work as partners who annoyed each other endlessly. This was their life.

** A/N: more is on the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it. Please review :)**

The alarm blared at 5:00 am, as it did every morning, signaling that it was time to start their day. Tony groaned a he stretched, reaching over Ziva's slim body to stop the annoying sound. Ziva mumbled something incomprehensible and snuggled closer to Tony, not wanting to leave his arms. in response Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his face in her hair, enjoying the smell of "Ziva". This consisted of him, her body wash, and their daughter.

"Love you Sweetcheeks" Tony muttered against Ziva's cheek.

"I love you too my little hairy butt" Ziva replied with a smirk on her lips.

"Mmm...don't you need to get going?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Tony?"

"You know I'm not Ziva, I just figured that if you were going to run you need to get going. We do not need to be late for work again"

"I guess you are right" Ziva said, still not moving.

"I know I am. Now shoo!" Tony said playfully as he pushed her out of the bed.

"I shall be back soon." Ziva said as gave Tony a quick peck on the lips and left the bed to get dressed for her morning run.

Tony laid in the bed for a few more minutes after hearing Ziva leave, listening for his beautiful daughter to wake up. He and Ziva had learned how to mix their different cultures into one really good way of life. As if she had her own alarm clock Amariah started to cry from her room down the hall. Tony rolled out of the the bed and padded his way into his daughter's room. He entered her room to see the same sight he saw every morning. It was his daughter holding on to her crib, standing, waiting on her daddy to come get her. Tony walked over to the crib and picked up Amariah, who they call Rhia.

"What's my princess doing this morning? Daddy loves her, yes he does."

Tony continued to talk to her earning toothless smiles and coos from Rhia as he went into the kitchen to fix her breakfast, a warm bottle and a bowl of cereal. Once Rhia's breakfast was ready, Tony sat her in the highchair and began to feed her. Rhia, loving her bottle, hurried and ate her cereal. After she had finished the cereal Tony took her into his and Ziva's room and laid her down on their bed, giving her the bottle. Rhia eagerly drank her bottle while Tony got ready for work, having took his shower the night before. Tony was almost ready when he heard the front door open, signaling Ziva's return home. A few seconds later Tony heard Ziva down the hall, making her way to them. She immediately went to Rhia and loved on her, kissing and cooing, making Rhia laugh.

"Mama loves Rhia very much, more that she does daddy." Ziva said glancing playfully up at Tony. Ziva kissed Rhia once more on her forehead before she headed toward the bathroom for her shower. Tony, still smiling, reaches out and grabs Ziva's wrist, making her stop and turn toward him.

"Yes, my little hairy butt?"

"Don't I get one?" Tony teased.

"Of course"

Ziva closed the gap between them and covered his mouth with hers. She kissed him thoroughly before she turned and headed back toward the shower, swinging her hips more than normal, just for him. Tony chuckled and wondered how he ever ended up with a wife like Ziva. He turned his attention back to his daughter who was watching his face as she continued to suck her bottle. Tony sat beside her on the bed, loving to be able to watch his daughter as she continued to grow. Tony and Rhia sat and played on the bed until Ziva came out of the bathroom, ready for work. Tony handed Rhia, who has finished her bottle, over to her mother, who he knew wanted to spend time with her before they had of drop her off at daycare. They finished up getting ready for work and headed through the house turning off lights, closing doors, doing simple things that have to be done before they leave. Ziva gathered Rhia's diaper bag and car-seat and headed out to the car to put Rhia in the car, while Tony made sure the house was locked up. Once they are ready to leave, they head off in the direction of Rhia's daycare, which is about 2 miles away from NCIS headquarters. Tony and Ziva dropped Rhia off, each kissed Rhia and told her goodbye that they loved her before they headed off to work. They held hands and talked to each other as husband and wife, discussed what to have for dinner, and most of all told the other they loved them, before they got to work and became just partners. When they arrived at headquarters, they removed their rings, and Tony quickly, kissed Ziva before they exited their car. They walked into the building and assumed the roles of Tony, the playboy, and Ziva, the assassin, just two partners who annoy each other.

Tony and Ziva entered the elevator, waited until the doors were shut and shared another kiss. The doors opened and they walked out to begin their "day". Tony strutted over to his desk, dropped his book bag, and plopped down in his chair, turning on his computer. Ziva walked to her desk, sat her book bag down and booted up her computer. She looked over and noticed McGee at his desk.

"Good morning McGee"

"Good morning Ziva" McGee replied.

"Morning McGoo" Tony said playfully.

"Morning Tony" McGee replied dully.

The team members turned their attention to their work, they each waited on Gibbs to come and tell them they had a case. They had been working for about 30 minutes when Gibbs finally strode in.

"We gotta case. Gear up! Ziva you drive" Gibbs said as he tossed Ziva the keys.

Ziva caught the keys and headed toward the elevator with Tony and McGee following her.

**Please Review**


End file.
